Writing Fate
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: Two sisters separated by birth, not knowing who the other was. Rein believes that they will meet each other again not knowing that she shouldn't have wished for this…
1. the book was opened

**New story here and check out my other story - Two peas in a pod**

**To my readers of that fanfic, sorry i cannot really think of what should happen next so i've decided to start this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME**

* * *

-babies crying-

As they always do, the nurse proudly walks in, carefully carrying the new lives that had just been given to this world.

A new mother emerges from their seats both happily crying through everything.

Wondering why i left out the part about the father?

Well you see just before the babies were born a telephone call was made, there was not a clear idea of who was the caller but the words stated were very clear:

'A young man, who I believe is Mr Mutsumo will not be able to come to his wife and will not ever appear in front of her again. '

Of course the nurse was the one who took the call. Of course she kept it until the mother had recovered from her pain.

Then she poured out the news, no emotion in it, monotone voice. Really sympathetic right?

Then came the emotional outbursts, the suffering of a loss of life, thinking for eternity that she would really never see her husband ever again.

* * *

So there you have it, the beginning and now a description:

Fine: red-haired, ruby eyes

Rein: blue haired, aqua eyes

These two little babies had to live surviving upon one adult. At first it was fine but years later the burden of a mother became heavier.

* * *

Flowers and bees everywhere, the flowers having a variety of colours. Red, orange, yellow and so on. A very artistic blue haired girl carefully picked up some flowers, then somehow she managed to weave them into a beautiful arrangement. Happy with her efforts she smiled and called out to her mother.

'Mama, I made this flower hat for you!' Rein cried

'Mama lets go there'

'Mama what's that?'

'mamamamama….'

They were playing in the garden and the mother was still pondering about her decisions and getting very annoyed at the disturbances that she was getting. Not taking a moment more of thought she threw the flower hat from her grasp, Rein bursted into tears.

A once out-going, kind woman, now a selfish and cruel woman.

And that selfish and cruel woman plotted a plan to put off a load of her worries.

'Today we are going to visit a friend of mine, come on hurry up!'

* * *

**-friends house-**

Not much you can say but it was like a pigsty, magazines and clothes all over the place not to mention socks that gave off a weird odour.

Her plan was going accordingly. Can you guess?

Fine walked up to one of the socks and gave a sniff. It was too unbearable to stand still any longer and she started running like crazy.

On the other hand, Rein decided to be a goody-goody and clean up this mess. One by one she picked up the magazines and threw them under the bed, the clothes were hidden inside the already full wardrobe.

Fine comes back running towards her making a loud aeroplane drone, not making a sign that she was planning to stop anytime soon.

Sure enough Rein and Fine crashed into each other, a whole heap on the floor they both laughed at what just had happened.

* * *

Next the little pair of girls decided to hide in places, namely the game called hide-and-seek. It was a very popular game and they could hardly ever find any good places to conceal themselves.

But today was different. Just looking around they could see that this house, despite its appearances had many rooms, mouse holes, hidden passages, anything a young child would ever think of.

Innocently Rein counted to 10.

10..9….876…..5…..4…321…0!

* * *

Excitedly the seeker ran around the house, peering in every nook and cranny, expecting to see her sister hidden in one of them. Seeing the game that they were playing an wicked eye looked at the two siblings. This was her chance. An evil grin appeared on her face, her plan was going better than expected. Originally the trip was to ditch one of them by force but now it was even better: she could leave with Rein now.

And that's what she did, nothing really was suspected when she called Rein over to tell her that they were going shopping and that Fine as going to be alright with herself. Of course Rein followed, still not having been able to find Fine. She hoped that they would come back soon.

But of course they never did.

As soon as she had Rein in her clutches the witch drove away, laughing at how this had turned out. She even threw out everything that reminded her of Fine. All that followed afterwards was a bit of screaming, crying and begging from Rein and this didn't matter too much to the witch. One less child to raise, this was nothing.

* * *

**-5 years later-**  
it was 5 years ago that the twins were separated. Rein never once disobeyed her mother, always believing that she was just an only child. One day being told to clear out her room, she passed upon an old, worn photo album. Rein had never seen this before, curiously, she opened it.

There weren't that many photos inside but in all of them she recognized herself but not the other girl that she was with. She seemed so familiar yet not at the same time. She wondered who this person was, this person with red hair and her smile- it gave her warmth and happiness.

Then this was the moment that Rein was determined. She was going to find who this was. Not through her mother, it really did seem like this was something that her mother had hidden away forever not to be seen.

Silently, Rein took one of the photos out, one set in a garden and her with the other girl making flower hats, she was going to keep this one.

'Rein come over here!'

It as the sound of her mother's voice. Hastily she kept it hidden under her pillow.

Determinedly, she made up her mind:

the angel who gave warmth with her smiles, someone who I should keep dear to my heart, I must find her!

* * *

**How was this one? Because i'm such a bad writer, a few suggestions will do me good but more importantly,**

**Two peas in a pod needs a chapter idea!**

**So suggestions please in your review (:**


	2. characters come to life

**BIBONGBIAK! Thank you for all those suggestions and comments, it is time to go to bed (:**

* * *

I peered underneath the pillow last night; mum must know the truth yet she hasn't mentioned anything about it up until now; I took the photo from my bed.

With the tips of my fingers I washed my hands through the memories that I wanted to remember. Nothing. How was I supposed to find her anyway? My first lead hadn't even appeared in front of me yet.

'Rein, bed time story!'

I love bedtime stories, every night I bed my mum to read me a story about this plum princess, I know random, but it's my favorite story. I was always eager for her to read with her clam, smooth voice, and then slowly as the minutes passed, I would drift off to sleep.

My mum appeared, fully dressed in her dressing gown. She frowned at the sight of me holding an old tattered photo. I think she knows what I'm holding. I think she doesn't want me to look at it a second more. And I'm right, as she plunges straight towards me with anger clearly shown through her actions. Her arm gripped onto the bed sheet, the other behind her back, as if holding back to hit me. I can feel her hand shuddering and losing its grip on the sheet. Her eyes, angry but afraid and weak. Then she musters her courage to ask a desperate question.

'Rein, what on earth are you holding?'

Something that you have been keeping hidden for these last few years….

Of course I can't tell her that, and it's now or never: I must confront her.

'Mum….did I ever have a close friend when I was little…?' I said, still holding tightly onto the photo.

I saw her face screw up and her wrinkles grew larger, it must be true…

'Well you had a few friends.'

'Does one happen to have red hair?'

_Silence._

This was the moment I was waiting for.

* * *

Very famous around this prefecture, there was this rumor or fact that there was this strong, beautiful and clever girl; a role model who everyone would look up to.

The wind hailed between the two battlers, neither one of them batting an eyelash, both ready for battle. A signal was fired and the intense match began. A few kicks and punches, the audience drew their breath. A distinct, powerful punch was thrown.

DING DING! The outcome was clear.

One girl, red-haired full of will and courage, she stood up proudly, she was officially the winner. The other, purple haired boy, who was once known to be the strongest out of everyone.

The girl reached her hand to the boy on the ground, smiling sympathetically. In anger, the boy slapped her hand, stood up and grinded his teeth. There was no use in declaring war again. The winner had won fair and square, but his pride resisted saying 'sorry'.

Then he ran away, his back turned towards her. This was the signal for everyone to cheer and the victor; they didn't like the purple-haired boy. He was mean and was thought to be a bully, while this new girl, promoted the strongest was by far the opposite.

That day the girl ran back home. Cheerfully she greeted her parent home.

'Fine, welcome back, how's my girl in terms of power?'

Fine was finally able to burst out her happiness, happily she poured out today's victory. She glanced at her parent, a guy in his mid 30s, an author, never knew much about her mother and her past.

Fine really couldn't care about anything else.

She was brought up by this man, he taught her to become strong and have no fear.

She made her way to her room, old magazines, socks that smelt a few months old and a few random clothes lying all over the place. Still full of energy, she ran around the room, making aeroplane noises, desperately avoiding all objects that she might collide into.

Then she too, fell asleep.

* * *

**I need a good idea of how many people want some kind of romance in this and if you do, leave a suggestion on how because I have just got no idea!**


	3. fated meetings

'Hey is do you have a sister known as Flame Girl?' this random boy asked me.

I stared back at him.

* * *

That night my mum spilled the past towards me. She seemed like she had been 'holding onto this forever' and 'waiting for the right moment' to tell me. I was so angry that I didn't hear the details. I held back my tears and fists. I was ready to punch her now. For all these years she had felt no regret for the terrible thing she did to me? She wanted me to grow up without knowing that I had a twin? Such a despicable woman must have her punishment. Not now. But she will. I will make her feel the pain she gave me.

She left me teary-faced but I bet she didn't feel a single drop of sadness in that cold heart of hers.

I cried all night, my tears soaking into the pillow that I hugged with warmth.

The only thing I cared about was Fine.

I sought to go after my twin. Surely she would want to know about her past too? And be reunited with me?

* * *

The next day was the first day for school after spring break. New school, start fresh. I walked to school solitarily. I didn't give my mum my 'mornings!' and her thanks for lunch. Hurriedly I grabbed my belongings and ran out the door. I wasn't going to forgive her overnight.

I felt the same tears from last night come back. I was drawn back to what happened last night. With tough struggles I pulled myself back to reality. Unknowingly, I bumped into someone around a corner.

It was a boy. A boy with purple shaded hair, his hair was in a big mess.

_Haha this person's running late!_

'Sorry, are you okay?'

He looked up and stared at me.

'Hey are you related to Flame Girl?'

I stared back at him.

_Awkward and puzzled silence. __Who the hell is Flame Girl?_

He noticed my confused look. He shrugged.

'It's just you look exactly like her….'

EXACTLY LIKE HER?

I grabbed his collar and held him close so that our eyes met each other's.

'Who's this Flame Girl? Show her to me!'

_At this point in time I didn't know what I had just said._

* * *

In the midst of a basketball court I saw a bunch of kids fighting.

I looked the guy with questions buzzing out of my head.

'Look closely… the girl in the middle is Flame Girl. She beat the pre-strongest fighter just recently. Now she's the strongest and has fights like these almost everyday.'

A guy from the crowd of spectators of the fight looked back towards me.

'Oi, Shade, you've gotta see this… this guy's actually putting on a pretty good fight.'

The boy beside me runs off to join his friends but before going he gives me a wave.

_So he's called Shade…_

RIGHT I HAVE TO INVESTIGATE THIS FLAME GIRL – back to my senses.

* * *

The school Shade, Flame Girl and I go to is the same, so tracking her down is no problem.

After school I bumped into someone else again. Is Fate being nice and letting me bump into Flame Girl? I looked at the person I had bumped into, just to meet the auburn eyes of a brown- haired guy.

_Why was Fate so cruel?_

Nevertheless, I said sorry and hurried off to the basketball court to see the glimpse of her.

Sure enough she was there. Fighting.

Cheers and roars overtook the court and the victor stepped through the crowd.

She had red-ish hair and ruby-red eyes. She looked so passionate and energetic, the total opposite of me.

I raced through the crowd and jumped straight towards her. Strong arms, wrapped themselves around me.

'Finally we meet, my sister….'

* * *

'Just who one earth are you calling sister?'

A deep, smooth voice came from the hugger. What a guy?

I looked up to meet the anger in none other than Shade's eyes.

He looked at me with a stern look.

I felt the sweat dripping down from my forehead.

_Fate… I was supposed to jump into her arms?_

Then Shade burst into tears of laughter.

He gently pushed me away and grinned.

Suddenly I felt a strong push and was pushed straight into her arms.

'Hey what do you think you're doing?'

This was the moment that I was waiting for.

'Flame Girl….I'm your sister-'

* * *

'HUH? Excuse me? Some random girl comes up to me and claims she's my sister? Sorry I don't have a sister... you're mistaken.'

I stood there stoned at the tone in her voice.

I felt a soft pat on my shoulder.

I looked back.

Shade looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

'She's a bit harsh, but good inside trust me.'

Then Shade joined the Girl and wrapped his hand on her shoulder.

'We're going out…come and join us for lunches from now on. You're welcome to come here.'

_Oh, they're going out…._

Then I noticed the glare in Flame Girl's eyes. But her eyes softened.

'You are a friend of Shade's?'

She peered at me, looking up and down. I nodded.

_What is she doing?_

'You can call me Fine…we can be friends if you want.'

Then she turned her head. I noticed red tinges on her ears.

_She's blushing..haha_

'I'm Rein.'

* * *

_From today onwards, Rein was going to prove that Fine had a sister and that was her! _

___That was the fated meted for the both of them._

___And the guys she bumped into was meant to be: Shade was grinning at the both of them. The other guy stood at the place where they bumped into wondering when he could meet Rein again and say 'sorry and it's okay'._

_But Fate was definitely not going to make it easy for her._


	4. the four of them

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter is viewed from Bright's (the blonde guy)**

I gazed mesmerised at person who I had just bumped into. A blue haired girl, someone who you don't see everyday, how miraculously that I had bumped into her!

I wanted to run after this girl. So mysterious she just said sorry and left immediately, she didn't even leave me a chance to say something. Oh well. We MUST meet again.

Right now is the day after all that happened. I still remember it clearly and wish to meet that girl again. She isn't that hard to miss. Somehow out in the distance I spot a blue blob bobbing up and down along the path I was on.

_Was she the one?_

_I should reach out to her…no wait I shouldn't because then she would think I was weird…. Call out to her? No, I don't even know her name… Run up to her and say 'hi'? Nah then she would think I was a stalker or something… can't do that._

To my luck she trips and stumbles onto the ground.

_HERE'S MY CHANCE!_

I run up to her. She looks up, strong willed but fighting back tears. Her eyes are gleaming blue and I feel like I'm being pulled into them…

'ARE YOU OKAY?' I shouted.

_NONONONONONO Bright what on earth are you doing? Why the hell would you shout at someone who had just injured themselves? SHES GOING TO THINK THAT YOU'RE RUDE! Silently in my head I slap myself hard._

'No I'm fine-' she stops and stares at me for a moment.

_Please don't it's bad enough that you think I'm rude!_

'Hey aren't you the boy I bumped into yesterday? I' m really sorry for rushing the other day and it's a little late but are you doing okay?'

_She remembers me! _My heart flutters a little and I can feel that my going red.

'Oh yes…I am…. It's Bright, like shiny and twinkly?'

She looks a little confused then bursts out laughing.

_Urgh why did I say twinkly!_

'Haahaha twinkly? Is that even a word? But it's Bright right? You're name I mean.'

_SHE GETS IT. _

A voice calls out to her; she looks behind me and waves. A red-haired girl and a purple haired guy join her.

_Wait is that girl Flame Girl? What she doing with Flame Girl? _My fluttering heart stops and turns to stone.

'Bye Bright see you later… I'm Fine by the way, like sunny and twinkly!' she says with a glint in her eye. She's making fun of me.

The girl looks at me weirdly and shrugs. The guy looks concerned and annoyed.

_WAIT did I do something wrong? That guy couldn't possible have a crush on Fine could he? And Flame Girl...what have I done?_

**-Switch to the others- **

'Are you friends with that boy, Rein?' asks Fine.

'Yeah, I bumped into him before I ran into you yesterday, why?'

Fine pauses, dumbfounded at that answer and starts thinking hard. After a while, she shrugs and diverts the conversation. But Rein knows something is up.

Shade on the other hand is still looking worried. He perked up when Fine asked the question. It seems like he too was concerned about Fine and Bright.

_Why are they concerned about those two?_

**-A little say from Fate-**

_I peered at all four of them. So far everything was going fine. I had made sure that Fine had tripped at that moment for Bright to meet her. It was a 'fated meeting'. That's right Fate is the one who creates these encounters. _

_I see some nasty things that could happen. Arguments; strong will and laughter will be what shall behold their fate. But though the one who should be controlling life around here is supposed to be me, you're the one who actually writes it._

_Later, what kind of things shall happen?_

**Sorry readers, the chapters that I write these days are kind of short. I'm really sorry if you have been wanting a bit more than what I have produced. But be reassured, the next few one's are going to be longer!**

**And check out my other stories that I have freshly started:**

'**Sadness is what he shall never overcome' and 'It's up to you'. Both are Fushigiboshi fanfics. **

**ENJOY :)**


	5. stay away from him

**Sorry for not uploading earlier. Hope you have been reading my other stories! I really appreciate the people who have been reading my fanifc(bear in mind these are the people who reviewed): ****Ellsweetella****, ****cute'lildevil15****, ****PostiveCharm416 ****and**** Moonshine Wish.**

* * *

**Rein POV**

Nothing interesting was happening and that was what I thought. But I guess I was wrong as soon as a few girls walked past me while giggling about the next day.

Valentines.

_Oh no I completely forgot!_

_I must make some for Fine and Shade plus Bright._

'Let's get to some cooking!' I cried as my eyes lit up.

I just loved cooking. Some say my cakes taste unique. YEAH.

* * *

**Fine POV**

Every year I dread this day. Valentines.

The worst day ever.

Ever since I became champion, girls have been fawning over me and boys have fallen for me. Lockers, desks and bags are full, not to mention the number of confessions and ambushes I get.

That's why Shade is my boyfriend. When we act like this I can avoid most situations like those. Just one Valentine chocolate and the whole world goes crumbling.

But maybe this year someone else is going to receive my chocolates.

* * *

**Normal – the next day**

Before the bell had even rung for school, it was already crowded with people, most of them waiting for their target. Rein strolled happily to school that day, pleased with all the effort she had put into that Valentine chocolates she had made: one for Fine; another for Shade; lastly Bright.

In the distance she spotted a golden-haired boy. She immediately recognised who it was.

'Bright wait!' she called.

The boy stopped, turned around to see the blue-haired girl waving excitedly at him. Bright looked at her with earnest eyes, clearly expecting something, he was looking forward to something to be even more excited about.

Laughing, Rein pulled a green-wrapped package with a tightly tied yellow ribbon.

'Here!'

He looked so happy; he just couldn't stop staring at it. Sure he was expecting one, but life was full of surprises, who knew what this meant?

'Can I try it?' he asked desperately.

Rein opened her mouth to speak but without even waiting for her answer he ripped the package up, tearing it bit by bit, being cautious about the paper.

Inside were the chocolates of his dreams, shaped in a heart and smelled delicious. Then carefully he plopped one into his mouth.

'How is it?' she asked confidently but was dismayed by his answer.

Bright started choking.

And Rein just hung her head in shame.

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

'Hey Fine!' called Shade.

He was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't restrain his eyes from staring at the bag she was carrying.

'IS THAT CHOCOLATE?' he shouted eagerly and if he did have a tail, it would have fallen off after wagging so furiously.

And then in a flash, the bag was in his arms. Inside were two chocolates. _Two?_

'Which lucky guy is going to get the other chocolate?' he teased.

'Oh it's just you,' Fine blushed.

Inside the one he had opened were star-shaped chocolates.

'Not love hearts?' he pouted.

'Geez, seriously, guys just get too into this day and love hearts? When have I ever given you heart-shaped chocolates?' she moaned.

She looked away from him and saw two familiar figures.

* * *

'Hey!' she called smiling at Rein but growling at the sight of Bright.

Rein and Bright both looked at her in surprise.

Ignoring what had happened just then, Rein pulled out two packages: blue and yellow.

Blushing, she handed it to them but her confidence in the chocolates had decreased dramatically after Bright had tasted them.

Gratefully they took them; well Shade snatched it off her in greed.

Opening the package he found the heart shaped chocolates placed inside.

'See Fine! Heart-shaped!' he cried happily, not bothering to Rein and Bright who were both clueless about this.

But Fine got it and laughed at the sight of Shade coughing, choking and yelling for his life.

'What's this about heat shapes?' Bright asked puzzled.

Upon hearing his voice, Fine happiness burst. She suddenly remembered the presence of him and was not happy about it at all.

Calmly she turned to Rein and was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Fine heaved a sigh of relief as Bright scurried away to his classroom.

'I'll say it once and I'm serious. Stay away from that guy, Rein.' She said.

Seeing the puzzled lookon Rein's face she nodded.

'It's not surprising you don't know about this….'

* * *

_After being left behind by own mum, the old man kindly took me in, but trained me hard as he had always wanted a boy. Alas, his wife had died from a disease just before giving birth. Every day I had to go through a lot of hardships. Yes I did complain and I did struggle. But I realised that it was all worth it when I beat that stuck-up champion. When I landed that punch, I could feel all my power surging through my body, nothing I had ever felt before. I had always hated that guy, he would boost every minute of the day about his victories and power. I was very thankful to that man._

_Then years went by and I soon forgot about him and maintained my rank. But just last year, a most terrifying thing happened, i saw him. That's right the same stuck-up guy, except now he was the popular one, caring about his looks instead._

_He recognised me too and knew my weakness. I'm claustrophobic. So somehow he managed to lock me into this room and that night I suffered through the howling wind and pouring rain. I could never forget that experience. And I will never forgive him._

_And you know what?_

_That guy was Bright._

* * *

**Rein POV**

I stood there rooted to the spot, I couldn't believe it. That shy and innocent boy who was earnestly waiting for his chocolate couldn't be the same guy.

I opened my mouth to argue. But the seriousness in her eyes could not be distinguished.

We stood there in silence.

Then a bunch of fan girls ran straight into us and crowded around Fine. All of them were holding their boxes of chocolates and screaming wildly at the sight of her.

Then I realised that the bell had rung ages ago. I wanted to stay there and ask questions but looking at the massive amount of people surrounding Fine I gave up the idea.

'Bye!' I waved.

And I ran off, not looking back.

That couldn't be the truth.


	6. death and lies

Whenever I saw Bright, I would be reminded of what he did to Fine before. I didn't want to believe it but it sounded so true.

During lunch it was impossible for me to avoid him, since he always sat next to Fine, Shade and me; always sitting the spot beside me; I'm getting a horrible feeling about this.

To stray myself from Bright, I look towards Shade and Fine, who are happily laughing at each other and I remind myself that I shouldn't go between them, they are a couple. I see Shade's arm around Fine's and a feel jealously slowly taking over my mind. But I hold it in. I stare out into the window, all dark and stormy. It was raining all right. I keep smiling until the time that I have to leave them.

'Okay bye Shade! Bye Fine!' I called out to the two vanishing figures in the rain.

I breathe a sigh of relief and open my umbrella. Well, even if I did have an umbrella, it didn't really do its job protecting me that well. But I've had that umbrella ever since I was little and yet I still kept it with me as it was very valuable. So it wasn't much of a surprise when I came home with my socks and uniform soaking wet and my books with my homework too wet to do.

Happily I jumped into the puddles, making my shoes and socks wet and muddy. I hummed a little song, hoping to ease the depressing mood of the rain. I don't like rain. Dark clouds cover the sky and sometimes if it gets worse, you can see the flashing of lightning and the booming of the thunder. Realizing that the rain wouldn't stop however much I pleaded or hated it, I sighed glumly.

It was late and the stars had already begun to light the night sky, leading me to my house. A few busy cars drove past, their lights shimmering and engines roaring. The pitter-patter of the rain went relentlessly on and struggled to keep my eyes open from a lack of sleep.

Soon, after many twists and turns, I made it to my house.

Then I stopped.

I realized that the lights were off and the house was surprisingly silent. That couldn't be possible, my mum came home earlier than me and as much as a poor mother she was, she would've called me if she was coming late.

So I turned on the lights.

Feeling hungry I walked into the lounge room, craving for blueberry muffins. Then I saw it. And I dropped the muffin that I had taken. Plop it went but I was too busy staring in shock to pick it up again.

My mum.

So she was here. But why was she on the floor, lifeless and pale? I ran up to her body, trying to feel her pulse and praying that this wasn't happening. A few minutes passed, her face had not changed, her fate decided in these past few hours: the end of her life.

She was dead.

Just like that. The blood surged towards my ears, my heart pumping blood more quickly than usual. The eyes shot open, as wide as ever. And I screamed.

My mum. Yes my mum, was dead, lying on the floor. But why? How? Who did this? This couldn't be happening. I checked her pulse several times, shaking her and calling out to her, hoping that she would respond. Hoping, this was all a dream. I pinched myself countless times, feeling the pain of the blood trickling down the cut my nails had left on my face.

I mean, she couldn't be. She had always been there by my side. Before I even knew about the secret, I had thought her kindly and respected her. But then I knew I had raged furiously at her. But that was just a mere argument. Just a silly quarrel that had finished just a few days after.

I remember her smiles, her laughter. I glance at her body again, in fear. I try to escape from this reality. Tell myself, _no this couldn't be happening. _As much as one wants to escape, one must face it in the end.

I see beside her a note. I look at it but glance away. It was her writing, what could it have said? But I didn't want to see her face again. That stoned, frail woman who tried to trick me into believing that I had no sister, separating us for her selfish needs. But now I understand. Two little girls were too much for her. She must have had a hard time.

While turning away, I grab the note by feeling around my mother's head and arms. I still didn't want to face her, even if I did understand her past actions.

_Don't do anything selfish Rein. For I have indeed learnt my lesson. Now the time is near, I fear that my frail body will not last any longer. Be strong._

I stared at the crippled note, and scrunched it into a ball, throwing it aimlessly at the bin. A solitary tear started forming; dripping; running down my cheeks. Then a whole storm of them came rushing down, buckets and buckets. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. Let me cry by my mother's body and let the memories sink in.

All I did was cry, let alone do my homework….

_**-few weeks later-**_

Taken away from my mother, I had nowhere else to go. My mother spoke of no relatives and I didn't want to be taken to some run-down orphanage. Attending the funeral was probably the most emotional thing I had ever found myself in. My eyes were still puffy and red from crying and I could hear the crowd murmuring and whispering about me and where I was going to go. I hugged the gravestone tightly; no I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go suffer alone. Live the world without my mother.

I heard footsteps pacing towards me. I looked back.

It was a red-haired girl with a black coat wrapped around her and she wore a tattered hat. Her eyes were red and puffy but unlike me, she held a smile to her face. It wasn't evil or anything, it was a sad, sympathetic smile.

I raged at her. My eyes were red and full of tears, my blood boiled and I screamed.

'Go away, stop smiling! Leave me here, I'm not going anywhere!' I shouted.

'Woah, stop that Rein. Calm down…it's okay.' The girl said.

She reached out towards me but I slapped her hand and ran. I ran as fast as I could, out of the graveyard and over the roads. I didn't look back, was it sympathy I needed? I didn't need some random stranger to try to help me.

I stopped when I felt for sure that I had outrun her. Huffing and puffing, I tried to catch my breath.

Suddenly a hand placed itself on my shoulder. My shoulder tensed up and I trembled. I was too scared to look back. Screaming I tried to run again but with incredible force, I was pulled back

'Rein! It's me!' a familiar voice cried.

I struggled to run, thinking that I was on the verge of being kidnapped. But then I calmed down at the voice that I had heard. It wasn't someone random.

It was Fine.

Crying, I leapt into her arms, feeling the warmth and comfort that I had sought for a long time. Over the past few weeks I had opened the door to my house, expecting a 'Welcome Back!', the lights already on and the delicious smell of dinner sweeping through the house. But deep inside I knew. I knew that I wouldn't….shouldn't….couldn't see my mother again.

I saw Fine's long red hair as I opened my eyes again. My eyes were red again. I laughed.

Fine was looking sympathetic, but I knew I needed this feeling. I needed someone to like me, someone who would comfort me.

And on that night, I followed Fine to her home.

_**-next day-**_

I woke up at the sound of the dishes banging against each other and the sound of voices. I realized that it was already noon. I lay in bed thinking of the hospitality I had been given when I arrived.

The man who Fine loved with was quite nice, he opened the door kindly and escorted me to Fine's room and laid some soft blankets on the floor for me. Then he said, 'You must be tired, now go to sleep.'

Without giving a second thought, I wriggled myself into the blankets and soon found myself sound asleep.

That was weird.

How did he know that I was coming? Why wasn't he surprised or angry?

I went downstairs to the ruckus in the kitchen. I looked at the table and found a delicious breakfast: eggs and bacon. My favourite.

_**Fine's**__**POV**_

I noticed a few creaks from behind; I whipped myself around and saw that Rein had helped herself to the breakfast that I had made for her.

Good, she was eating. I smiled.

The blue haired girl looked up and saw me looking at her. She swallowed the last piece of bacon and said something.

'Fine, what happened? I have so many things to ask you…'

There it was, the moment that I had dreaded. Of course I couldn't just say that I happened to be there nor could I just bluff it. She knew that something was up. I couldn't just lie to her. She needs to know. She needs to know the truth.

I stared deeply into her blue sapphire eyes.

'These past few weeks I knew something was up. In the mornings you would always groan and mumble a few words that no one could hear, during class you would stare out the window and sigh sadly and other times, you could just sense this kind of depressed aura around you.'

She stared at me, not believing a word.

'When it was dragging for so many weeks, I just couldn't stand it any longer. I once followed you home and saw that the lights were never one when you got home. I thought something might have happened to your mum and was worried. I looked out for you every day, to find out something, I knew you wouldn't tell me because you were so out of it.'

She nodded.

'Yesterday I saw you walking to somewhere that you had never gone before. I followed you and saw that you were visiting a grave. That's when I knew it. Your mother had died. I went up to you and tried to help but you ran away. I called dad to tell you that I was going to take you home that day.'

She looked satisfied; I must have answered all her questions.

I wrapped my arms around her; I knew she was tearing up again. I wouldn't be able to face it if she was my mum and had suddenly died on me like that. A few weeks wouldn't be enough to heal that scar. It would take ages. Now Rein was all alone, in that house by herself every day.

I looked down and saw Rein sniffing and wiping a few of her tears off.

'Need a tissue?' I asked.

'No thanks, I'll just use your shoulder to wipe my nose,' she giggled.

We stayed like this for a few minutes; she looked back up at me, all serious but sad.

'Don't leave me Fine! Please don't! She's your mother too! I just know we are twins! You must believe me; you can't just dump me like this. I won't let go! I like you! You're my twin! We were separated by birth and you don't have any recollections of it. Don't worry I can't remember much either but I know your my twin. Believe me. Don't leave!' she cried.

I thought she was nuts. I couldn't possibly be her sister no matter how many times she told me. It couldn't be true and her mother, I've never even met her!

Her grip tightened and I could hear her sniffing again. I sighed. I didn't want her to suffer any more than she had before. I mean, that was why I was so anxious about her, following her everywhere, trying to help her in some way.

Maybe I should pretend to be her twin. I wondered who her twin would be. What kind of person would she be? Having such a cute little sister, they should come out now and help her. Yeah, if I be her twin, she'll be happier.

I put my hands around her head, she looks up, still crying but surprised.

'You're right, Rein, I am your twin, stay here.' I lied.

She looks back, relieved. The pain of guilt stabbed into me, my throat clogged up.

_It's fine, just until she finds her real twin…._

* * *

Is there anything that you're confused about?

Don't worry, most of it will be revealed but I need a general idea of how many questions that I need to answer in this story.

And also if this chapter has anything confusing, please ask!


	7. smeddlers

**So, I've realised that I've got a lot of stories to be updating! NOONONONO! If any of you have ideas or critiques come forward and the characters I've introduced are a bit(or a lot?) OC…**

* * *

A puffy, yellow haired girl ran her fingers along the window pane, she was staring intently, looking for something outside. Her emerald eyes, reflected off the window; reflecting her sly and darker side.

Her gaze finally settled on a particular red haired girl.

The girl was chatting happily, grinning at a blue haired girl next to her as they both walked hand in hand to the gates. The sun was setting and the sky turned a myriad shades of pink and purple.

'So it's her you want,' she said.

She was grabbing on to a piece of scrunched up paper, by now the black ink was fading away, but the she had already read the contents.

No one was supposed to found out about this, no one – especially her next _smeddler_.

She returned to observing them, but spied a turquoise blob of hair coming closer to her. She noticed, her eyes flickering at the intruder who was about to interrupt her observing.

'Altessa!' a voice called to her.

Altessa hastily turned herself around and growled at her fellow companion.

'I'm tracking down my new meddler,' she snapped.

'But Alt-'

'Sophie, I know you don't want to participate in this and if you don't you may leave,'

'But-'

Sophie gave it a second thought, Altessa was not normally this grumpy, could it possibly be something that was written in that letter that drew the colour from her face? But Sophie knew clearly what this mission was. It was too dangerous; Lione had left a few days ago, whipping her orange hair around as she slammed the door hard upon leaving.

Now was it her that was going to leave?

She opened her mouth to speak, Altessa had returned to observing her smeddler. Sophie gave up protesting, and decided to head home, just like others had already done.

'I'll come back..' she said and Sophie stepped out, closing the door quietly as she left.

'I bet she's going to leave too..' murmured Altessa.

_But it's okay. This is for the best. Soon we will all be together, my problems will be solved and ah, we will be united perfectly…. Rein…. You are mine. Just one person is standing in our way._

* * *

'Fine, someone want's you!' one of her friends called.

The red haired girl looked back to her friend waving at her, wondering who would want her now at this time. She excused herself from helping Rein do her homework.

But it was a relief.

She liked spending time with Rein, but she was just…..too clingy. But then it was futile to deny anything, she was the one who admitted that they were twins anyway.

She stopped in her tracks; Rein was pulling on her sweater and to avoid it from stretching a turned my attention to her.

'You'll come back?' Rein asked.

'Yeah.'

Fine was greeted by a girl with puffy, yellow hair and emerald eyes.

That girl recognised Fine easily as soon as she stepped out of the classroom to meet her.

'You must be Fine?'

Fine looked back, stunned but calmed herself down as the person in front of her was none other than Altessa.

* * *

If you walked through the corridors, listened to other people's conversations, or noticed flyers on the billboard then you definitely couldn't live through school with not knowing Altessa. Famous, pretty, the teachers adored her and the students lived up to her. Altessa was a smart girl, she gave advice in exchange for her own, using a term called: _smeddler_. It was used when these kind of topics rose in conversations, it was half cross between meddler and smart. You had to be a troublemaker and cunning to be able to give advice and keep the whole thing a secret. What could she probably want from me?

* * *

'Come…' Altessa urged me.

I was lead into a room, the sign taped lazily with: Research room. Altessa's advice room was a club room? However why research, why not rip off that sign and make it say: smeddlers?

'Smeddler…secret things happen,' she whispered as smeddler seemed to be floating above my head, waiting for an answer.

'And you're the only one…?'

'They are members, no _were _members..._' _Altessa murmurs as to answer my puzzled expression.

Both of them seated themselves at the table. Now was the time to ask for questions:

'So…you need my advice for…?' I asked.

'No, I'll help you first,' she said, 'you need to find Rein's real sister. Or so you say...'

I was shocked, no even worse, was she reading my mind? This was the first time we'd met and she already knows what kind of situation I'm in? Oh great, so how am I, a non-observant supposed to help a genius like her?

'She may be closer than you think,' Altessa said.

_Closer…?_

Altessa thrusts her hands on the table and stares deeply into my red, ruby eyes. I jump back in surprise.

'You're the only one who can do this….for your sake…and mine.'

The red haired girl nodded, not getting a single that just happened.

'You can't tell anyone….my new _smeddler_.'

* * *

Fine stumbled back to the classroom.

'Fine, you okay?'

'Yeah.'


	8. everything jumbled together

_'Fine I'd like you to observe a few people for a while, I'm sure you'll find some interesting things…_

_Lione, Sophie and Rein._

_Good luck!'_

_Stunned by this mission, I stare in awe at the Altessa before me. _

_Suddenly the door is thrown open, a familiar turquoise haired girl rushes in, breathing heavily and waving her hands in panic._

'_Lione, Lione she has-' she starts_

_Lione…one of my observing targets.._

'_She's told the principal that the club is disbanding now!' she exclaims._

_Altessa shrugs and sighs, showing no signs of worry._

'_We have her,' she says pointing at me._

'_Me?' I ask._

'_Oh yes you!' Sophie charges straight towards me, holding my hands tightly,' you will join!'_

_I shake my head in horror, I must decline._

'_Um, yes?' I hear myself say and at the same time mentally hitting myself in the head._

* * *

I walk back to the classroom and a huge crowd surrounds me immediately as I step in. Confused, I wave my hands around for Rein or someone, to explain this to me.

My hand is grabbed and strongly pulled away from the clutches of the crowd.

'Thank you…Shade,' I smile warmly.

_Hey hey, is it true that you're part of the smeddler club now?_

_Really is it true?_

_What is Altessa like in the club?_

_Oh you're so lucky!_

My head is spinning in confusion, how did they find out so quickly?

'That's enough guys,' a familiar voice calls.

All attention is on Altessa now and the crowd immediately surrounds her, leaving Shade, Rein and me alone.

'Don't worry, I'm joining too,' Shade says.

I thank him for not leaving me alone.

I get a loose hug around my shoulders and I hear a few whispered words:

'Fine, you mustn't spend so much time with her – I'm joining as well.'

I turn my head back, Rein is giggling. Oh the twin business…

* * *

Back at the club, I inform Altessa that two more people have joined which makes five. Showing a lack of enthusiasm, she nods.

'Fine, are you good at smeddling?' she goes, straight to the point.

'Uh…no..' I bow my head in shame.

'Aw, don't worry Altessa! Lione started like that too!' cries Sophie at Altessa's grumbles.

It reminds me of Altessa asking me to observe Lione, someone whom I've never seen or spoken too yet once part of the famous smeddler's club.

'She's a bit of a troublemaker…you'll see,' says Altessa, answering my puzzled expression.

'You there!'

I whip my head around, the blinding light of the sun sweeps through a slightly cracked window. The wind is blowing gently and a figure stands in front, glowing.

I squint my eyes to see who it is.

It must be Lione. It was no doubt about it – orange hair and a cunning attitude that seemed like a troublemaker.

'I declare war!' she shouts, pointing her finger straight at me.

She walks away, feeling proud of herself, leaving me wondering why on earth she decided to randomly come up to me and claim war.

* * *

'She declared war,' I say sighing.

'I know,' Altessa murmurs.

Shade has taken Rein outside, who is trying to explain to him the principles of being a smeddler since both of us were not in the mood to talk.

'What are we going to do?' I ask.

'Nothing,' she sighs.

I thump my hands hard on the table; I've had enough of this emotionless talk.

'Isn't Rein a bit too close to you?' she asks.

'Don't you change the topic-'

'She is isn't she? Is that your answer?' she continues.

'No, I'm positive…I have no sister,' I conclude.

'If you say so'

'Don't tell Rein though, she doesn't need to know'

'Okay'

The conversation moves on but a certain orange haired girl was just outside…and heard.

* * *

In the bathroom, admiring myself after stressfully explaining a few principles to Shade, I could rip my hair out right now if I wanted to.

The bathroom door opens and I take no notice.

'Rein,'

I whip my head to the direction of the voice, to see an orange haired girl before me, whom I've never seen before.

'What do you want?' I ask, taking a few steps back.

'Fine…she doesn't think that you're her sister,' she begins.

'That's not true!' I shout

'But it is, she told me,' she continues, smirking.

_'Don't leave me Fine! Please don't! She's your mother too! I just know we are twins! You must believe me; you can't just dump me like this. I won't let go! I like you! You're my twin! We were separated by birth and you don't have any recollections of it. Don't worry I can't remember much either but I know your my twin. Believe me. Don't leave!'_

_'You're right, Rein, I am your twin, stay here.'_

My hand grabs my head tightly, not letting those beautiful memories escape. I hear a few muffled giggles but I block my ears too and I find myself sinking…sinking down the tiled floor. All the memories drained out from my head.

Fine is not my sister.

She lied.

* * *

_Here lies Ms Magaret who died of overworking._

I know the tablet is not right – she died off some pill. See they lie too. Everyone lied. The world lied.

I grab hold of the tablet and wrap myself around it. I want my mother back. I wish I never found that photo book, never decided that Fine was her. Now…I'm all alone.

And I cry until I can cry no more.

* * *

Something is not right with Rein, constantly avoiding me, ignoring m calls and eye contact.

I confront Shade in the yard about whether or not he said something weird to her.

'You said something didn't you?' I ask, grinding my teeth.

'No-' he begins.

'I said it,' a familiar voice answers.

''I said you were not her sister,' she repeats.

My eyes widen in shock, I don't even care why she knows, troublemakers find out everything and when they do, they make trouble of it.

I lunge forward to try and punch her in the very least. Out of the corner of my eye, another figure appears in front of Lione before I can even land a scratch on her.

'STOP!' Sophie calls.

'Lione didn't mean anything, seriously!' she yells.

I look at her, wondering what she was talking about. Lione, the troublemaker had spoiled my day, probably my life was even ruined too.

'I'm really sorry!' Lione says bowing her head slightly.

Before considering whether I should accept her apology I spot a few tears trickling down, I lower my arm.

'Why did you do this?' I ask solemnly.

'Because – because I was not good! I'm terrible at smeddling!' she reasons.

It seemed like Sophie knew that Lione would come back and was no such harm. I guess it was the same for Altessa too; she set up such a perfect act. Eventually they let me and Shade quit and it seemed like Rein had already left.

I look up at the sky and wish I had never lied to her. I knew she was suffering like she was before.

* * *

I walk up to the crying girl who was lying against her mother's grave. I couldn't stand seeing her suffer from this. I felt like I wasn't even made up of a small portion of her life. It was like I had disappeared as quickly as I appeared in her life. But this time, I could help her.

'Rein..' I whisper softly.

She doesn't look up, her blue haired in a mess and tears still streaming down her face.

'When I was training to beat Fine after she beat me up and earned the champion title I came across a girl who was swinging gently on the swings. She smiled and waved at me, from then on we met there but I noticed that she continuously grew thinner everyday. One afternoon she told me that she had a sister who she separated with when she was young – a sweet blue haired girl. We had a few more conversations but just a few days later…she disappeared. I later found out she was dead,' I tell her.

Her head moves slightly.

'She said that she wanted to see her sister before she died, play with her again and see her smile. I wish I could've helped her, she wouldn't let me,' I continue.

She lunges towards me, wrapping her feeble arms around me.

Her tears trickle onto my shoulder and her cries are louder than ever.

'She- she remembered me?' Rein asked quietly.

'Yes, she did'

'You're not lying?'

'I have her picture,' I say

She grabs it and clasps her hand around her mouth, strands of hair covering most of her relieved face.

'Name?'

'Raine,' I answer

'She was called Raine,' I repeat.

* * *

I attended the school the next day, after returning to Fine's house yesterday and receiving warm welcomes. I knew the truth now and Fine was immediately told the story. She was now no longer bound to be my sister.

_Fine you are not my actual sister._

Shade patted me gently on the back for being so strong after knowing the full story.

I asked Bright why he never told me about this. He said he wasn't sure until she mentioned sisters and my face looked a lot like Raines'.

_Raine, my sister, wherever you are in the heavens, I hope you are still watching me. You placed my path to the truth and finally I am able to speak to you mentally without caring if you can hear me or not. My fate was written out for me by you. I shall write to you every day._

_I will write my fate._

* * *

**And that my friend is the end of this story! Thank you to my consistent reviewers who showed their continued support for me. This story may be short but i hope you will support my other stories which will hopefully grow longer!**_  
_


End file.
